


Animal Instincts

by faptainsmutlord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bestiality, Blackmail, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faptainsmutlord/pseuds/faptainsmutlord
Summary: Edolas Fairy Tail is on the run once again from the Fairy Hunters but this time, they run into yet another member of the Royal Army - Captain Pantherlily. With nowhere to run, Lisanna finds herself having to come to a compromise with the captain to ensure the safety of her guild.
Relationships: Pantherlily/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 18





	Animal Instincts

“You failed another mission? You’re a disgrace, Elfman, are you sure you’re even a man?” Jet yelled in disbelief at his guildmate.

“Seriously? You can’t just keep running away from a job every time it gets a little challenging!” Droy lectured him.

Elfman teared up and shrunk upon himself, trying to shield himself from their disappointed looks.

“Jet, Droy! Stop bullying my brother! If you’re strong you should help others, not belittle them,” Lisanna scolded the two strongest members of Fairy Tail, while her sister tried her best to console the sniffling Elfman.

Turning to the white-haired girl, the two men instantly forgot about their disappointment in Elfman. Lisanna was dressed in a spaghetti strap tank top that exposed her midriff, and a sarong skirt with a slit on the left that showed her pale, smooth legs. She had a hand on her hip, waist cocked to the side putting her supple curves on show as she pouted disapprovingly.

“We’ll gladly take him under our wing if you’d just go on a date with me, Lisanna!” Droy pitched with hearts in his eyes while trying to keep his gaze from falling too low.

“Hey, what about me? Why don’t you sit back while she goes on a date with me!” Jet argued, butting heads with his teammate. Soon the conversation devolved into petty arguments and insults.

Lisanna only glared at them, a look that none of them could take seriously when compared to her overall kind and gentle demeanor. Despite being the two strongest members, Jet and Droy also happened to be the most flirtatious, harassing all the girls of the guild to no success. Even Wendy, who was known for being a little loose and easy, never entertained their advances. Still, it did nothing to discourage them from trying again and again, in hopes that they could one day land one of the bombshells in the guild.

Shaking her head, she walked to a table that flagged her down and served them their drinks. Many others openly stared at her round behind swaying as she made her way around the guild. She was one of the most attractive females in the Edolas Fairy Tail guild after all, along with her sister and Wendy. She had long become used to the attention showered upon her. However, she had never openly acknowledged any of their affections to2ward her, holding onto hope that one day she’d be able to get back to Earthland to the people she knew.

Walking back behind the counter, she fanned herself with her empty tray, wiping away the sweat beading on her forehead and shoulders with a handkerchief. It was an especially hot day, and she couldn’t wait to be done with her work for the day. Seeing that nobody was approaching, she slid a hand under her tank top, adjusting her bra so it wasn’t chafing her nipples. She decided that she needed to go shopping to buy new underwear, seeing as her growing breasts no longer fit in her old ones. As she did so, beads of sweat slid down her pale chest, running rivulets into her cleavage. Her nipples, hardened from the light chafing, poked through the thin fabric of her bra, forming visible peaks through her top. Unknown to her, the males who had been eyeing her discreetly gulped at the mildly arousing sight.

Having been classified as a dark guild, Fairy Tail had mostly been isolated from the rest of the world, unable to interact with society. For the most part this meant that they had to be independent when it came to daily necessities, or approach black market vendors. However, it also meant that the men couldn’t go entertain themselves as they used to, and couldn’t enter a strip club without being recognized and reported to the authorities. This caused everyone to have a lot of pent up stress and sexual frustration that threatened to burst at the slightest provocation, much like the show Lisanna was unknowingly putting on.

Max walked up to the counter and quickly browsed through the items, looking for something in particular.

“Hey, Lisanna. Can I have some popping candy?” he asked, smiling and trying to appear normal but failing. The white-haired barmaid eyed him suspiciously, figuring out that something was off.

“You don’t even like popping candy, Max. What gives?”

He merely shrugged, opting not to answer. After a moment’s hesitation, Lisanna turned around and bent over to grab the candy that was on the shelf behind her at waist level. Max’s intentions were made clear when her round, sarong-covered behind stuck out. The cloth draped neatly over her shapely rump, forming a heart-shaped outline.

Jet and Droy leaned over their tables, trying to hide the bulges in their pants from vision while some of the girls judged them openly for their lecherous ways. Max, meanwhile, was having a mental overload from arousal, watching the innocent barmaid unwittingly flaunt her gifts. In his sex-deprived and aroused state, he decided that he had to cop a feel to help curb his urges. Climbing over the counter, he lay stomach-down on the flat surface as he reached a hand towards her full butt. While she was still bent over to grab the item he’d requested for, Max sank his fingers into her soft, doughy ass cheek, pressing his palm against her full buns. Unable to control himself, he began groping her tender rump roughly, making her soft assflesh spill out from between his fingers.

Gasping in shock, Lisanna realized that she’d been duped. Straightening out, she turned around to slap him and give him an earful when she was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. The ground shook underneath her, throwing everyone off balance and sending them tumbling to the ground. Lucy, who had been on watch, slid down from her post in the watchtower in a panic.

“Everyone, it’s the Fairy Hunters! The army is coming, Levy get to work!”

“I know you skank, no need to tell me twice,” Levy snarled, started up the Transfer Square.

“Everyone, stay in the guild at all times, firing up the Transfer Square in three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

With a blinding flash that left everyone disorientated, they were relocated to another location in Edolas, leaving naught but dust for the Fairy Hunters in their last location.

“Okay we’re safe for now, but we should check our surroundings nonetheless to make sure we’re not near any highly-populated areas or Royal Army barracks. Who wants to volunteer to go scouting?” Lucy Ashley called out, quietening the guild down following the transfer.

“Jet? Droy?” the two being addressed didn’t respond, knocked out cold from having been slammed against a table during the Edo-quakes from before.

“Shit, anyone else?”

“I’ll go, I need a break anyways,” Lisanna stepped up, glaring at Max as she did so.

“I’ll go too,” Gray offered, barely able to raise his arms due to being swaddled in multiple jackets and blankets.

\-------------------

The two scouted in an awkward silence, having only had limited interactions with each other before.

“H-hey Lisanna,” Gray called out.

“Yeah?”

“You’re Juvia’s best friend right? Do you know what kind of tea she likes?”

“Juvia doesn’t even like tea, she likes smoothies and cold drinks,” Lisanna answered, relieved that the walk wasn’t going to be as quiet, but also annoyed that Gray was asking the stupidest questions about Juvia that anyone in the guild would know the answer to.

“O-Oh. Cold drinks?” Gray shivered, hugging himself. He dropped his head in slight disappointment, his eyes falling on Lisanna’s rump before him that jiggled with every step that she took. In his mind, nobody in the guild was prettier than Juvia but in that very moment, he decided that if anyone deserved second place, it was Lisanna. He watched as her sweat ran down her pale back, along her pelvic bone and into the crack between her generous cheeks. The lacy waistband of her panties peeked out from above her skirt, following the curve of her wide hips.

“Hn, look who it is,” the two of them heard a deep growl from above them.

A hulking black exceed leapt off from the branches of the tree he was sitting in, landing with a loud thump on the ground.

“Y-you, you’re from the Royal Army aren’t you?” Gray stammered, frozen up in fear.

“Correct. I am Captain Panther Lily of the Edolas Royal Army. You criminals have been evading the hand of the law for way too long,” he squared himself up, drawing his sword.

“Bustermarm, transform!” his sword grew to a monstrous size, but he wielded it as though it were weightless. In response, Lisanna pulled out a pair of coins and slapped them onto her wrists, the coins extending to form clawed gauntlets.

“Gray, run! Go and warn the rest, I’ll buy time!” she yelled, spurring him into action.

“If you think I’m going to let you all escape this time, you’re wrong,” Pantherlily lunged, bringing his sword down on her.

“Don’t underestimate me just because I’m a GIRL!” Lisanna crossed her arms in a defensive posture, defiantly holding her ground. She blocked his strike with a metallic ‘clunk’ and pushed the giant sword aside with great effort. The blade slid off the metallic surface of her gauntlets, causing sparks to fly. Seeing his guard open, she leapt at him and swiped, but the battle-hardened exceed smacked her aside with his arms, only suffering shallow scratches as a result.

Recovering quickly, the silver-haired mage transformed her gauntlets into a handheld crossbow, firing off bolts in quick succession. The captain blocked them all by simply raising his massive sword up and facing the flat side towards her. Using the opening created by his defensive move, Lisanna kicked at his legs to try and knock him to the ground, but he merely took the hit with a grunt.

Thinking quickly, she darted behind him and launched another flurry of kicks at the back of his knees, trying to weaken his posture while he was already recovering from her previous onslaught. The large soldier dropped to a knee, twisting his upper body and ramming his shoulder into her petite frame with enough force to send her tumbling away from him. He took the opportunity to slowly stand back up, regaining his posture as the silver-haired Strauss herself gathered her bearings.

Turning a dial, she imbued her gauntlets with magic before barreling at her adversary once more, hoping to catch him off guard before he had the chance to recover completely. Reverting his sword back to its smaller form, the captain swiftly countered her first strike and swung his knee up. To his surprise, she chose to endure the hit just to land a blow squarely on his chest, knocking them both backwards and off their feet.

Lisanna lay on the ground, clutching her stomach from pain as her opponent groaned, letting her know that her attempts weren’t completely futile.

“You’re strong and fast, but you forget that I’ve trained with the best officers in the Royal Army. Your strength is not comparable to the likes of Captain Knightwalker and Captain Sugarboy,” the exceed complimented her grudgingly. Deciding that a swift victory was better than a drawn-out but enjoyable fight, he shot towards her while making Bustermarm grow once more and bringing it down in an arc.

Still not having recovered, Lisanna panicked and brought her arms up in a last-ditch attempt to shield herself. The gigantic sword struck the gauntlets hard, shattering them into small shards, while the mage herself was mostly unscathed. Her senses going into overdrive, she shot out from under him and darted off into the trees.

‘I don’t think I can fight him head-on…I’ll have to think of something else or even better, try and escape without a fight. He is pretty slow due to his size so I doubt he can catch up to me that easily,’ Lisanna thought to herself desperately.

The captain, however, took a guess at her plans and came to the same conclusion that she did.

“I don’t need to catch you, I just need to keep my eyes on the bigger prize,” he taunted, walking away from her. Lisanna stared in confusion, before she realized that he was walking down the path that he had seen Gray set off on earlier. If he reached Fairy Tail, they were done for, especially since they had already used the Transfer Square once today and were sitting ducks until it recharged.

‘This is probably a really stupid idea and something Natsu would do, but I guess now’s as good a time as any,’ she pulled out a vial of purified ethernano, suppressing a dry chuckle at the thought. She’d only be able to use her magic for a few minutes with this volume of ethernano, but she hoped it would be enough to buy the guild enough time to prepare for a fight or devise an escape plan. Unscrewing the cover, she emptied the contents of her vial into her open mouth, swallowing the burning essence down without a second thought.

Instantly, she felt her magic flare up as the animal souls that had laid dormant within her began to awaken in response to it.

A short distance away from her, Pantherlily felt her sudden spike in magic and raised his eyebrows.

‘Another magic weapon?’ he turned around, prepared to counter anything she threw at him but was caught unaware by what he saw.

“Animal Soul: Cat!” Lisanna shouted, taking on the aspects of a cat. When the glow around her body receded, she was dressed in a skimpy grey and black striped two-piece. Her hands had transformed into clawed paws and fluffy cat ears poked out from between her hair. A long striped tail extended from her rear, and her neck was adorned by a bell and collar, completing the look.

Taking advantage of his momentary lapse, she planted her right foot on the ground and twisted around to deliver a roundhouse kick square to his chest that sent him flying into a tree, his back slamming against it painfully. Enraged, Pantherlily shot back to his feet and prepared to counterattack, but was caught off guard once again by a scent that made him freeze in his spot. Something smelled awfully pleasing to him and made his head all fuzzy.

‘Is this caused by her magical item? No…this isn’t even an item. It’s some sort of magic itself, but as far as I know, only people from Earthland are capable of this! The King must know of this at once!’ he thought to himself, but his gut told him that even she was unaware of the scent she was giving off. As he continued to broil in his thoughts, the take-over mage continued to unleash a flurry of kicks, punches and scratches on his vulnerable form. He merely shrugged off her attacks for the most part, but the fact that he had yet to strike back made her think that she might be doing something right.

The thought of counterattacking was wiped off the soldier’s mind when he caught sight of her soft, sweat-covered form panting in exertion while attacking him. Her smooth, creamy stomach glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, some of which was beginning to pool in the button of her navel. Her soft breasts jiggled and shook, barely restrained by her undersized top. He was mesmerized, drawn to the sight of her heaving mammaries shaking up and down, side to side as she gracefully danced through the air with her attacks. His senses barely registered the pain from her strikes, hazed by the pheromones she was releasing into the air. He surmised that it must have something to do with her magic – she did yell something about an animal soul earlier. It must have made her start to ooze pheromones, her body and soul’s primal urge to find a mate taking over.

While he mused to himself, his eyes were glued to her shapely form. He noticed the way the fabric of her panties had begun to bunch and wedge themselves between her tight, full asscheeks. Her flexibility and attacks had caused her to give herself a wedgie, the thin fabric lodged within her ass crack, leaving her perfect rump fully on display for his perusal. When her left leg shot up high and made contact with his forehead, his gaze was still stubbornly stuck to her groin, the cloth there forming a sweat-soaked cameltoe. His mind briefly wondered what she’d look like completely uncovered, nothing to hide her privates from his sight, and his animal instincts roared in approval. He had chosen not to take a mate for every mating season up until now, but his inner animal seemed intent on releasing its urges this time.

For her part, Lisanna was growing increasingly confused by his lack of retaliation, when his hand suddenly shot out to grab her foot that was about to make contact with his face. She gasped in surprised, unable to react in time as he dashed her against a nearby tree. She thought she’d been doing something right – but now things seemed futile once more, as he seemed to snap out of his haze, attacking ferociously.

Soon, she lay on the ground, bruised and exhausted, curled up into herself from pain. The hulking exceed towered above her, prepared to beat her down if she dared to stand up against him once more.

“W-why?”

“Why what?” he queried back.

“You could’ve easily killed me, but you didn’t use your sword this time, why is that?” she gasped out between painful breaths.

He debated whether to tell her the real reason, knowing that his image as the most steadfast captain of the Royal Army would be ruined if anyone else knew of his urges.

“You know that you can’t beat me. I can easily kill or imprison you, then locate your guild, raid it with my forces that are garrisoned nearby and capture them too, once and for all,” he chose to ignore her question.

“A-and? What’s your point?” Lisanna gulped in fear before steeling herself and spitting out in defiance.

“I want to make a deal. I will not report this incident to the King, and will even look the other way to let you and your friends escape, but…”

This caught her off guard, finding out that the Royal Army had other priorities than hunting her guild down and putting every last one of them in jail. She wasn’t sure that any alternative to that would be much better, but it wouldn’t hurt to hear him out, right?

“What’s the catch?”

“I want you.”

“H-huh? Me? Like, as a prisoner? As a slave?” she sputtered out in confusion. His answer had been so unexpected that she had no idea what to think of it.

“No. Not quite as a slave. You will be my bedmate this time and perhaps in future, if we meet again. In return I will let you go back to your guild, as a free woman. What do you say?”

Lisanna was dumbfounded by his offer. On one hand, she was relieved that her guild would be able to get away and live freely until they were caught by the other captains in the army, but on the other…she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to have sex with someone from the Royal Army. Much less an exceed, seeing as the thought had never crossed her mind.

“I…I d-don’t know…,” she trailed off, shocked that she was actually considering his offer. Internally, she lamented the fact that this was what her fate had come down to – either being incarcerated for the rest of her life or letting some morally ambiguous army captain use her as stress relief. She heaved a sigh of despair at the injustice, looking up at Pantherlily who had already begun walking away from her.

“Since you seem to have such a hard time deciding, perhaps I should make the decision for you.”

“NO! NO! I’ll…I’ll do it. I’ll have sex with you,” she gritted out, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as though it would make the harsh reality of her situation disappear.

“Very well, meet me at the Goat’s Hoof Lodge in the nearby village. We should go there separately so as not to raise suspicion,” he told her, padding off first and leaving her behind to wait until her aching body recovered enough for her to walk normally.

\-------------------------

Upon reaching the lodge, she looked around suspiciously as though half-expecting to be ambushed by a whole squadron of soldiers. The lodge looked…normal. It didn’t look shady at all, save for the fact that it was located at the edge of town and away from prying eyes. Perhaps that was why the captain had asked her to come here of all places. He probably didn’t want his own men or the public finding about this, something that she was silently thankful for. She didn’t want her own guildmates finding about this either, and if the public knew about it, rumours of it would certainly reach them eventually.

“Quite the looker you are, huh lassie,” the owner of the lodge let his gaze rove over her, taking in her curvy figure under her torn clothing. Giving her a last look of appraisal, he directed her to the room that she was expected in.

Pushing the door open with a creak, she was met with the sight of the exceed who was completely undressed and sat facing away from her. Hearing her enter the room, he turned towards her, making her cheeks burn up in a blush. She took in the sight of his broad shoulders and chiseled chest, leading down to his muscled bottom half. Between his legs was an abnormally large and girthy tool that hung limply, making her jaw almost drop. She supposed it was to be expected though, seeing as he wasn’t quite human. The shape wasn’t quite as expected either, the head being unexpectedly large and bulging.

Closing the door behind her, she shuffled uncertainly towards the bed.

“Undress. Also, transform into that form you used earlier,” he growled out, his arousal returning at full force now that he was being exposed to her pheromones once again.

“I-I can’t use it again, I don’t have any more magic to do it with,” Lisanna meekly voiced out, obeying his command nonetheless and sliding out of her sarong skirt. He grunted in understanding, still not understanding how she was able to use magic in Edolas; but decided that was a question for another time and opted to enjoy the show instead, even though she probably didn’t intend for it to be a show. Letting the skirt fall to the ground, the silver-haired mage pulled her tight-fitting tank top over her head, which caused her sizeable breasts to be raised up as well. When her top didn’t come off, she tugged at it harder, making it strain against the gravity of her melons. As the fabric finally pulled free, it dragged her bra along with it that slid above her breasts, making her tits drop and bounce on her chest. She tossed her top and bra aside, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she felt his smoldering gaze on her bountiful breasts.

She was nowhere near as gifted as her sister or Wendy in the boobs department, but her size was certainly nothing to scoff at. Raising her arms, she shielded her bare breasts from his view, taking a step back in embarrassment. The weight of what they were doing hit her at full force. She was standing nearly naked in nothing but her panties, in front of a captain of the Royal Army that had ruthlessly hunted her and her guild all these years. Her inner thoughts reminded her that she didn’t have any other choice if she wanted her guild to see another sunrise and keep their freedom.

Pantherlily got up from his seat on the bed, stepping into her personal space and growling wordlessly. She understood the meaning and slowly dropped her arms, intimidated by his careless invasion of her space and privacy. Once her breasts were fully uncovered, Pantherlily drank in the sight of her beautiful mounds laid bare, fighting the urge to manhandle her like a ragdoll. Her teardrop-shaped breasts sagged only very slightly from their weight, but otherwise maintaining their roundness and firm curvature. They were angled away from each other, exposing a nice amount of cleavage that her surmised would be very comfortable spot for his penis to rest.

She had relatively large, light pink areolae that sat atop her honkers. The flesh there was slightly puffy and was lined with goosebumps – whether from the cold air or from embarrassment and arousal, he did not know. Each areola of hers was adorned with a small but perky nipple that seemed to grow longer and stiffen before his very eyes, a sure sign of her own growing arousal. Reaching out, he lightly pinched a stiff nipple between his fingers, tweaking and rolling it. Not having expected him to go straight for her sensitive nipples, Lisanna gasped out in surprise. Embarrassed at the sound, she bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from getting too vocal as he continued playing with her hardened nubs.

Seeing her stubborn refusal to give in to pleasure, he flicked his fingers, assaulting her hardened nipples with a mix of pain and pleasure. At this, she was unable to suppress a cry as the pain added to her arousal.

“N-no, it hurts, my nipples are sensitive,” she cried out, but it fell on deaf ears as he called her bluff, having observed that she did enjoy the abuse her nipples were receiving even though it did seem to hurt her as well. He repeated the action, alternating between both nipples until both were an acceptable shade of red. Suddenly, he remembered something she had unwittingly done that had gotten him this hard in the first place. Pinching her nipples again, he used them to lift up her hefty melons until they were almost level with her chin. Letting go, he watched as her soft pillowy breasts fell back onto her chest and bounced once, twice before settling in their place.

“Nice tits…no wonder that friend of yours couldn’t keep his eyes off them earlier,” he grinned.

“H-huh? Who? Gray?” Lisanna asked, thinking to herself that there was no way Gray would ogle her like that – he did have the biggest crush on Juvia after all. But then again, seeing how every other male in her guild had eyes only for her boobs and ass, she figured that perhaps Gray wasn’t beyond it either.

While she continued to entertain her own thoughts, Pantherlily examined her breasts by grabbing them in his large hands. His palms pressed against her nubs while his fingers harshly sank into her soft, pliant tits. Her tender boobflesh bulged out through the gaps between his fingers, making him marvel at their incredible softness. When he pulled away, her pale skin flushed red in the shape of a handprint.

“K-kyah!” she squealed as he roughly groped her delicate globes once more, kneading them like dough. His instincts gnawed at him to throw her onto the bed and breed her right then and there, as he imagined how much more swollen and tender her breasts would be when they were full of milk. Roving his eyes over her form, he also took in her wide, childbirthing hips and full, thick thighs; deciding right then and there that she was the perfect breeding specimen.

Still squeezing her knockers in his hands, he lowered his head and took a stiff teat in mouth, grazing his canines against it. She shuddered in pleasure and mewled as he abused her poor nipple between his teeth, then sucking on them as though to draw milk from her mammaries. He continued to suck, trying to milk her by massaging her dirty pillows. No milk came out, as was expected, but the silver-haired maiden was flushed with pleasure, her eyes shut tightly and biting the inside of her cheeks to stop from crying out shamelessly. Her head was tilted slightly backwards and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation as she felt them begin to get wet from her secretions.

Her conscience mocked her for giving into pleasure without caring about who was giving it to her. She blocked her thoughts out shamefully, torn between trying to remain stoic and letting herself enjoy it. She supposed that there was no point in holding out for her crush – Natsu. He had probably assumed her to be dead and moved on to another girl anyways. She might as well get some fun and live freely, rather than grow old and die without every having felt a man’s warmth. She definitely had her toys and fingers to keep her company when the tension became unbearable, but she couldn’t deny that the thought of being filled up by a man – or in this case, male exceed – definitely seemed way more tempting than entertaining herself.

She looked down between her legs and saw Pantherlily’s rod, that had grown much larger than it was when she glimpsed it earlier. It was exploding with veins along the edges and was dripping a clear liquid from the tip. Her loins heated up with desire as she wondered if that would even fit inside of her. Catching her gaze, the exceed gently pushed down on her shoulders, encouraging her to take up a position on her knees, face in front of his dick. She demurely placed her hands on her thighs and looked up at him, expectantly waiting for instruction.

“You don’t have any idea what to do, do you?” she shook her head in response.

Grabbing his crooked pole, he pressed it against her lips prodding for entrance. Understanding his intention, she parted her lips just enough to take a portion of the swollen head into her warm mouth, pursing her lips around it. Pulling back, she planted a tentative kiss on the tip before wrapping her full, soft lips around the head once more. Unsure of what to do next, Lisanna flicked her tongue out and ran it all over the tip. Noticing that he groaned when she licked a particular spot, she teased the underside of his cockhead with her dainty tongue, looking up at him all the while.

“Bob your head on it,” he commanded, and she did so obediently. Rhythmically, she took in a few inches of his cock into her mouth and sucked while sliding her lips off. Noticing that there was a significant length that she wasn’t able to pleasure with her mouth, she wrapped her fingers around the remaining length and jacked him off. After some time, she took his crown out of her mouth so she could lick slowly and languidly lengthwise. Starting at the base of his rod, she dragged her tongue up until it reached his tip, coating his entire length in her saliva.

Looking down at her, Pantherlily grabbed his cock and raised it before dropping it right back onto her face, much to her dismay.

“What do you think-,” she began indignantly, but was cut off when he slapped her across the cheek with his lathered penis, leaving strands of saliva trailing from it.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” he taunted warningly.

“N-nothing.”

“Good, let’s put that mouth to better use then,” he shoved more of his length into her oral cavity this time, intent on finding out just how deep she could take him. She clearly wanted to protest, but thought better of it. Sucking lightly on his tip, she tried to slowly pull herself off his length without him realizing it. There was no way she’d be able to take that whole thing!

Noticing her sly efforts, he placed a hand on the back of her head and roughly grabbed a fistful of her silver hair. Eyes widening, she looked up at him in panic, only to have her head forced down onto his pelvis. Lisanna felt his thick rod begin to stretch her mouth painfully, forcing its way down her throat.

Her squeals of protest were muffled by his dick, sending pleasurable vibrations along his length. Eventually, the exceed somehow managed to force his entire length down her throat that was now bulging from the intrusion. He pressed her against his pelvis and held her in place as he enjoyed the wonderful feeling of her hot throat wrapped tightly around his tool. Desperate for air, Lisanna took in deep breaths, making her nostrils fill with his musky scent that made her head spin. She supposed that his pre-cum must have some sort of aphrodisiac property, seeing as how she was actually looking forward to actual intercourse even though her throat was being painfully stretched out by him at that very moment.

Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as the lack of oxygen made her light-headed. Noting her sudden lack of resistance, Pantherlily figured he should let her catch her breath or she’d faint. Tugging lightly on her silver locks, he pulled her off his dick – at which she gulped greedy breaths of air, coughing from the slight sore feeling in the back of her throat. She looked up at him reproachfully, but before she could say anything or second-guess herself, the captain shoved his cock right back into her throat, pushing down on her head until her lips met the base of his rod and her nose was pressed against his furry pelvis. The musky scent of his genitals filled her nostrils as she took in panicked, ragged breaths.

This time however, he held her head in place while he began to thrust his hips slowly, fucking her throat with his oversized dong. Repeatedly, he jetted his meatstick past her swollen lips and into her tight throat. He continued to face-fuck the takeover mage mercilessly, abusing her mouth for his own pleasure. Lewd gulping and slurping noises echoed throughout the room as she desperately tried to suck in breaths of air in between thrusts. Drool ran down the corner of her mouth as his now-lubricated prick sent globs of saliva flying all over the place. She pushed against his thighs with her hands to try and make him ease up on her even if just a little, but to no avail. His eyes were tightly shut and he was releasing occasional grunts, lost in the pleasure from the sloppy deep-throat he was receiving.

Even as she tried her best to make him stop, he felt her warm, orifice wrap itself around his rod, her lips getting dragged and smearing her modest, orange-red lipstick along his dick. He slowed down a little, but still held her head in place as he fucked her small mouth with long, hard strokes, using her like a toy. With each thrust, he felt himself edge closer to his climax, but his senses suddenly sprang into action.

Abruptly stopping the act, he pulled her off his cock entirely and released her hair from his grip letting her catch her breath. Stepping back, he breathed a sigh of relief – that was a close one. Normally, he’d have no objection to cumming in a girl’s mouth, but mating season had made his animal instincts extra particular. His base inclinations told him to deposit his load deep in her womb to breed her, and nowhere else. Even though he knew that she was of a different species and that he wouldn’t quite be able to mate with her in the traditional sense, he couldn’t fight his urges.

Lisanna, meanwhile, still panted as she wiped the mix of saliva and precum off her face, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She felt herself being pulled to her feet by her bedmate for the night, before he turned her around and pulled her towards him, her back to his chest. Placing his left arm under her breasts, he tightened his grip to make sure she wouldn’t struggle. Holding her tightly in place, he slid a large, furred hand into her lacy panties. Gasping in surprise and embarrassment, she tried to jerk her hips away from his touch, but his fingers slithered towards her wet, tender vulva. He felt her slippery pre-ejaculate coat his fingers as he lightly rubbed over her mound. Despite being unable to see her pussy from his point of view, Pantherlily mapped a mental image of it by running his fingers all over it.

Moving to the left, he followed the curve of her tender vulva until it reached a crack. Sinking a finger into the crack, he felt her puffy outer labia part to give way to thinner flaps underneath, all completely soaked in her arousal. Lisanna squirmed in his grip as he curiously explored her privates. When his fingers were completely saturated with her essence, the exceed moved his hands in large circular motions, lathering it all over her thighs and mound to make sure she was completely wet and slick down there. Once he was sure of it, he parted her lips with his index and ring fingers, exposing the pink, tender flesh underneath. Feeling around, he quickly found a funnel-like entrance that seemed to twitch open and closed, albeit very slightly. Circling his middle finger around it, he teased her entrance while his thumb found her clitoris. Gently unfolding the hood, he thumbed her pearl, feeling her buck her hips away from him in response.

Every time his fingers caressed her soft lips and sensitive clit, Lisanna shuddered – partly due to the stimulation and partly out of reflex to try and get him away from her. Nobody had ever touched her sacred area before, and she had trouble adjusting to the fact that she was supposed to let this guy – no, exceed, touch and play with her as he pleased. Even more than that, she hated the fact that she was getting steadily more aroused and turned on as he continued to tease and play with her nether regions. She didn’t know whether she wanted him to stop, or to explore her even more with his fingers.

She cried out in shocked pleasure as he abruptly sank a thick, furred finger into her tight opening. She wasn’t completely inexperienced and had experimented with toys before, but the feeling of an actual warm finger entering her caught her unaware.

“Haahh!!! D-Don’t stick it in so suddenly!” she cried out, as he ignored her protests to sink his finger further into her.

Suddenly, they were both interrupted by a creak. Heads shooting towards the door, they both noticed that it was slightly open.

“Who’s there? You have until the count of three to get in before I go out there and catch you myself!” the captain warned.

“One!” the place remained eerily quiet, making Lisanna suspect that the door may have opened due to the wind.

“Two!”

“Th-”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” a mousy, brown-haired boy shuffled in hurriedly, head hung low in shame and fear. He couldn’t have been older than sixteen, which explained his curiosity.

“I-I shouldn’t have, I promise I won’t tell anyone!” he shouted.

“Shut up, do you want everyone to hear you or something?” the exceed growled.

“I’m s-sorry, I just heard stuff and got curious and wanted to see – I’ll go away and never t-talk about it I s-swear,” he rambled in a whisper-yell, much to Pantherlily’s ire and Lisanna’s chagrin.

“Close the door behind you and lock it,” the soldier ordered.

“W-what?” the boy asked.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, boy. You probably haven’t seen a girl naked right? I’m giving you the chance to, now. Either take it or get out.”

Hearing that, he hurriedly rushed to shut the wooden door, latching it and returning to stare transfixed at Lisanna’s exposed breasts record time. The animal soul mage turned to glare, not comfortable with the recent changes in the slightest.

“I’m not some whore for you to put on display! What makes you think I’m just gonna-” her protests were cut off as he withdrew his finger and thrust it back into her tight cavern, her look of exasperation morphing into one of confused pleasure. Her mind warred between wanting to walk out on both the males, and letting herself be fingered in front of an audience like a slattern. She didn’t need some random boy thinking of her as some sort of prostitute. In the end, her less rational side took over as her vagina and her mind continued to be assaulted by pleasurable shocks.

“How’s the view, kid?”

“I-It’s awesome, sir!” the boy breathed out, never removing his eyes from her lacy white panties that now sported a dark, wet spot right under her entrance where his knuckles pushed against the fabric.

“Yeah right. You haven’t seen anything. Pull off her panties.”

“No, no!” Lisanna objected vehemently, trying to step back and away from the boy, pushing in vain against Pantherlily’s firmly planted figure.

As though deaf to her protests, the boy reached out and hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties, admiring the material even as he watched rivulets of liquid trickle down her thighs, around the material.

Starting to get annoyed at the silver-haired maiden’s protests, the exceed withdrew his fingers from her snug canal and pressed it against her lips, pushing them into her mouth. He glared at her until she eventually gave in and obediently sucked his fingers clean of her juices. She couldn’t deny that she actually tasted good, but it felt weird to taste her own fluids.

Meanwhile, the boy had pulled her waistband down, now exposing her privates to the cold air of the room. Thin strings connected her puffy lips to the fabric. Following the strings, he noticed a pool of viscous, cloudy liquid gathered in her panties. Part of her panties refused to budge, remaining wedged in the crack of her generous ass. Pulling harder, it eventually came free of her confines and he easily slid the rest down and off her long, slender legs.

“You can keep her panties.”

“W-wow, really? Thanks sir!” the boy gratefully accepted, staring at the drenched panties in his hands as though they were the greatest gift he had ever received.

Moving back to sit on the edge of the bed, Pantherlily pulled Lisanna onto his lap as she yelped in surprise, making her round ass press against his rock-hard penis. Resisting the urge to stick it in her and fuck her senseless in front of their audience, he instead forced her legs open and hooked them around his own, such that her pussy was in full view of the boy. Understanding what was being offered to him, the timid voyeur seated himself in a cross-legged position in front of the two.

“Come on, you can’t do this in front of him, he’s probably underage!” Lisanna still tried to convince the soldier, but to no avail.

“I can, and I will. Watch,” though it was unclear who the latter part of his retort was directed to, as the boy watched enthralled as furred fingers spread the woman’s lips apart to reveal the wet, pink flesh underneath. Her opening was a little more visible, peeling open as a hand pulled her asscheek to one side.

A finger was pushed roughly into her tight canal, causing a small trickle of liquid to spurt out of her.

“Look at that, pretty tight isn’t she?” the boy nodded.

“Well, I’ve got to do something about that or she won’t be able to take my penis later. One finger isn’t going to be enough to really loosen her up,” the captain pushed a second finger into her sopping cunt, now starting to stretch her out. The boy seemed torn between looking at her pristine pussy and her tightly-shut backdoor that seemed to twitch in response to the stimulation she was receiving. Lisanna bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from making any noise as his unnaturally large fingers found their way inside of her, past the bumps and ridges of her walls. If it were an average man’s fingers, she was pretty sure her experimenting with toys would have prepared her for it – but no such luck seeing as her first time was with the large, muscular exceed.

Pulling out, he rubbed her clit with his now fluid-coated fingers as her opening twitched with need – then plunged back into her needy orifice. The silver-haired mage shut her eyes tightly and tried to imagine that it was someone else in Pantherlily’s place – anyone would do, a familiar face was all she needed. One moment she imagined that she was being fingered by Earthland’s Natsu, the next his face was replaced by that of Gray Surge. Before she could get a hold of her imagination, her mind conjured up an image of Max, then even the elderly Macao. Despite never having been interested in any of them, she couldn’t deny that the looks she got from the male population of her guild got her hot and bothered, as was evident from the soft moans she was letting out.

Her melons heaved with every ragged breath she let out, rippling everytime she was finger-fucked particularly roughly. Her pretty lips were parted, letting out cute moans that spurred her lover on. Soft stomach tightly knotted, she tensed up in apprehension and confused gratification.

Her tight twat began to secrete more of her hormone-laced fluids that coated her walls and the fingers wedged between them. With the added lubrication, Pantherlily began to penetrate her in quick, deep thrusts that made her almost grateful for the turn of events that had put her in her current position. He noticed that her breath hitched every time his fingertips brushed against a particular spot in her, and experimented a little, altering the angle of his thrusts to find her sensitive spots. She seemed a little uncomfortable from having her packed walls stretched out forcefully, but couldn’t help a little shriek when he poked a rough, soft patch of muscle in her. Catching her reaction, the swordsman paid more attention to it, curling his fingers within her to rub the area. Meanwhile, his thumb rubbed continuously against her clit, rolling it around to send continuous shocks of pleasure up her spine.

“N-no don’t go there, just go back to what you were doing earlier,” she tried to dissuade him, but he wasn’t about to be fooled. His ministrations made viscous, translucent rivulets flow from her already wet quim, past her puckered anus and down her thighs. Pausing for a moment, he spread his fingers to widen her love canal and expose her slick, pink pussy walls to the quietly transfixed boy that she had almost forgotten all about. The mousy boy leaned forward and made to touch her exposed genitals, unable to resist the temptation – when the exceed’s booming voice interrupted him.

“Hands off! She’s mine, you understand?!” he snarled, trying his best to curb his mating instincts and possessiveness to avoid mauling the boy right then and there. The boy meekly nodded, scooting away from the naked takeover mage so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch her again, but still be close enough to see her beautiful pussy get violated by the hulking soldier.

“Now, back to you,” Pantherlily delivered a stinging slap to her clit, making her throw her head back and let out a drawn-out cry of pain and pleasure.

“HAAAAAaahhn, it hurtsss!” she jerked her hips upwards, sending some of her juices splashing. Paying her no heed, he slapped her sensitive pearl a few more times, making her squeal and try to wriggle out of his vice-like grip. Before she could process it, he aimed his fingers at her spasming vulva and slammed it down to the second knuckle into her. Curling his digits, he immediately pulled out and shoved them back in to collide with her G-spot. With that, he began to rapidly finger-fuck her cunt as her shrieks morphed into high-pitched cries of pleasure. Her head was thrown back as she wailed, letting him ravage her virgin hole with his unforgiving hands.

Her glistening lips folded into her canal every time he thrust in, and unfolded when he withdrew, hypnotizing their captivated audience. Hazy-minded from arousal and the need to mate, the exceed ignored the lady’s pleas and cries as he toyed with her tight hole and stretched it in preparation for the main event. He punctuated his thrusts by occasionally withdrawing fully and slapping her dripping mound. Lisanna was in a world of her own, drowning in pleasure and sensations that she never would have expected to feel in her wildest dreams. Having been treated as one of the more innocent females in her guild, she couldn’t deny that it was a little refreshing to be manhandled like a common slattern, albeit in a twisted way.

“Hnnnaahhh, p-please- my…my p-pussy, haaAHHHH,” she tried to form coherent sentences but kept getting cut off by shocks of pleasure from his large appendages brutalizing her virgin cunt. Soon, she felt her pleasure start to peak and approach an edge she was familiar with. Her stomach tightened into knots as his rough treatment brought her closer to the edge.

“Yes YES I’m gonna cuuuuHHHMMMM!” the silver-haired mage cried out for the whole inn to hear as he tight vagina spasmed around her lover’s fingers, expelling copious amounts of her cloudy, juices. She arched her back, pushing her chest out such that her perky tits stood proudly for the other two occupants of the room to see, and her legs were both suspended in the air, toes curled in pleasure. Her walls seemed to turn themselves inside out, twitching as they squirted her ejaculate all over the sheets, floor and their eager voyeur. The poor boy was completely flushed, his brain having seemingly short-circuited from the incredibly arousing sight that had just graced his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face into Lisanna’s spasming quim and eat her out as she continued to cum with reckless abandon, but he didn’t want to push his luck with the captain around. Running a hand down his face, he swiped her juices off his skin and gathered it in his wet palms. Taking a tentative lick, he decided to lick her juices clean off his fingers, finding the tangy taste more than agreeable.

Meanwhile, Pantherlily held still as Lisanna thrashed around and rolled her hips around to fuck herself on his fingers, riding out her high. Removing himself from her confines, he gave a few last, wet slaps to her swollen vulva that made it even more flushed. She didn’t react, still reeling from her explosive orgasm as she remained locked in her position, back arched and tongue slightly rolling out of her mouth. The sound of his stinging slaps echoed around the room, making him impressed at her lack of reaction to the seemingly painful action.

The takeover mage had never looked as enticing as she did at that very moment – silver hair messy and matted to her forehead with sweat, while her nether regions, midriff and thighs were glistening with her juices that had sprayed all over the place during her release. Her mouth was still parted in an expression of pure bliss, while her groin flushed from the stimulation following her orgasm and the actions that led up to it.

“Hey kid, you want a last souvenir from her?” the exceed gestured at the panties that the boy tightly clutched between white knuckles as though they would disappear otherwise. Nodding, the boy handed the fabric over.

“Watch closely,” Pantherlily bunched the lace panties in his hands and pushed them slowly into Lisanna’s still-tight opening, forcing some of it into her. When he let go, the remaining fabric hung from her twat. He slowly bunched the rest of it up and pushed it into her wet slit as well, until only a little bit poked out of her stuffed cunt.

“Now pull it out,” he instructed and the boy abided, sliding the panties little by little out of the youngest Strauss’ canal. He marvelled at the slightly darker hue of the panties that were now completely drenched in her womanly nectar. Leaning in, he took a deep whiff and took in the scent of her heat. Feeling mischievous, he yanked the remaining length of fabric out of her snug cavern in one go. Still spent from her climax and slumped backwards in exhaustion, Lisanna merely let out a squeak of surprise as her pussy weakly spurted, expelling a few droplets along with the panties.

“Well that’s it, show’s over,” Pantherlily rumbled, and the boy scrambled to his feet. Shuffling over to the door, he gave the naked form of the animal soul mage one last longing look before showing himself out.

Once he had Lisanna all to himself again, the exceed turned around and threw her onto the bed behind him. Upon bouncing off the mattress, the Fairy Tail mage came to and gathered her bearings for the first time after her climax.

Taking in a deep breath, Pantherlily admired her lithe form sprawled out on the mattress. Her legs were spread apart and the inward sloping of her back accentuated the swell of her ample ass.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he demanded. Still panting, she obeyed and propped herself up on her hands while looking behind her apprehensively. She knew what was to come, but no amount of foreplay could mentally prepare her for it.

Positioning himself behind her, he grabbed his length in his hands and pushed them between her thighs, rubbing it against her wet labia. He was mildly relieved to see that she was still wet and well-lubricated. Let it not be said that he exploited a woman with no regard for her own pleasure.

Lisanna clenched her thighs closer, shuddering inwardly at the sheer girth that she could feel pressing against her nether regions. Her soft flesh and pussy lips gave way to his hard tool as he deliberately pressed it against her wetness to tease her. She was torn between fear that it would be too big for her, and extreme arousal; and he knew it.

With furred hands, he forcefully spread her thighs apart and cupped her right glutes with a hand, exposing her dripping quim as he guided his erect appendage to her hot opening. When he felt his crown get seated against her tight ring, he took his hand off and placed it on her other cheek to steady himself. Pushing his hips forward, the engorged head of his cock forced her tight funnel-opening to stretch around it. She grimaced in slight discomfort as she felt her insides get stretched out and held open by his huge rod.

“S-slowly, it hurts you know?” she pleaded as he continue to gradually feed more and more of his length into her resisting passage. Silently, she hoped that her pussy would return to its usual state after this, because she would never be able to sit comfortably again if it stayed stretched out. Vaguely, she compared his size to those of the other men she knew, mentally. She had never seen any other cock out and fully hard before, but it wasn’t difficult to estimate their sizes when they were always pitching tents from being exposed to all the attractive females of their guild.

Her walls were packed tightly with his man (or in his case, panther) meat and she was mildly surprised that she could feel every bump, ridge and vein on his glans pressing against her narrow channel.

Pantherlily kept trying to fit more and more of his rigid dick into her unyielding pussy and eventually stopped when he’d managed to sink a comfortable length into her.

“Haah… finally,” Lisanna sighed, thankful that he was done ripping her poor pussy apart. He chuckled in dry amusement, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

“Finally? No, we’re not done yet, Strauss. I’ve only gotten two thirds of it in you. But that’s enough for now, maybe you can get fully acquainted with my penis later.” She turned around in panic to see that indeed, a third of his dick had yet to be buried inside her. She could only hope that he’d be merciful and give her some time to adjust before shoving the rest of that monster inside her.

Gripping her round rump firmly in his hands, he admired the way her soft flesh spilled out through his fingers before pulling his length out. The silver-haired mage had but a moment to wonder what was going on before he pushed back into her, rougher than before but still relatively gently. Her cunt secreted juices in liberal quantities which served as lube for him to begin a rhythm, still moving slowly to allow her to adjust.

Lisanna gripped the sheets tightly and hung her head, trying to stifle the noises escaping her mouth as she felt her lover mold her tight canal to fit his girth. Soft squelching noises were heard as he repeatedly thrust into her now inviting pussy, just enough that they could both feel pleasure but not enough that his pelvis could touch the back of her thighs. Groaning, he occasionally paused between thrusts to savour her wet, tight warmth. Never in a million years would he have imagined that the best feeling he’d ever get to feel was inside of a Fairy Tail member’s pussy. This was heresy. This was blasphemy. This was treason to the kingdom, but if it felt this good, he told himself that he had no problems doing it again and again.

Meanwhile, the take-over mage had begun to whimper softly in pleasure, curling slightly in on herself as she felt herself approach the edge of climax yet again. This development had not gone unnoticed by the exceed, as he immediately stopped moving and held her in place. Assuming nothing of it, she began to buck her hips backwards against his stationary rod, pleasuring herself on it.

‘Sly girl,’ he thought to herself as this time, he removed himself completely within her warm confines. She unwittingly let out a disappointed whine as her now-empty hole twitched in desperate need and she bucked against his bulge, unable to get it back inside her.

“Well, if you wanted my cock so bad, why didn’t you just say so?” he teased, making her stop as she realized how her body had begun to move subconsciously. Huffing in defiance, she stopped moving her hips but instead brought a hand to her hungry quim, rubbing her clit to try and bring herself closer to an orgasm again.

Now getting a little annoyed at her persistence and refusal to give him what he wanted to hear, Pantherlily slapped her hand away and gripped it tightly to make sure she couldn’t rub herself to completion.

“What do you waaaantt?!” she whined angrily, turning her head to glare at him.

“Beg.”

“What?” she looked confused.

“Beg for me to give you my cock.”

She bit her lip, considering her options.

“I want you to beg, Strauss. Just tell me how much you want my dick, and I promise I’ll fuck you senseless with it,” he growled into her ear, making a shudder go down her spine at his dominant tone. She contemplated bringing her other hand down to quickly rub herself to completion – but the feeling of emptiness in her core told her that she’d feel way better if she were filled by him. Having tasted dick once, she knew that no ordinary orgasm would suffice. She needed him to stir up her insides with that humongous pole.

“Haahh okay okay I’ll do it. I’ll…b-beg. Please, let me have your hard p-penis,” her face reddened.

“That was barely a try. You can do better, Strauss.”

“Hnn okay, p-please fuck me with that thick cock,” he placed his cockhead at her entrance.

“Better, but not quite there,” it took him all he had to keep from throwing dominance to the wind and just fucking her then and there.

“P-please fuck me with that cock and use my tight pussy to pleasure yourself,” she bit her lip, desperately hoping it was what he wanted to hear.

“Mmm almost. Here’s a hint: I’m in heat,” he whispered into her ear, pushing himself into her a little while rubbing her clit. At this action, she felt a switch turn on inside her as she gave up all pretense of innocence and reservation.

“I want you to fuck my tight little hole with your massive cock! Make me your slutty little kitty and breed me! Ha-AAHHHHH,” she wailed as he buried himself to the hilt inside her without warning, reaching deeper into her than he had ever been.

“Alright then, get ready to be bred!” the exceed roared as he pulled out of her and slammed back into her snug warmth, his pelvis slapping against her plush derriere. The sudden pain from having his full length forced into her made Lisanna’s arousal drop and she felt herself move away from the edge. However, his continued hard thrusts into her brought her back to the edge as she gripped the sheets tightly to steady herself against his unforgiving strokes.

Pantherlily had fully mounted her, gripping tightly onto her broad, childbearing hips as he repeatedly drove himself into her premium pussy. His animal instincts roared in approval as he claimed her tight cunt for himself, imprinting the feeling of his cock on her.

“NNnaaahhh please please I’m gonna cummm,” she sobbed as her poor orifice was ravaged mercilessly. She knew she was going to feel the after effects of the rough lovemaking tomorrow, but for now her climax was all that mattered. Sinking his fingers into her soft, supple waist, he pounded her at a feverish pace now, grazing her cervix every now and then.

Struck by her second orgasm of the day, Lisanna felt her limbs turn to jelly. Her elbows buckled under the weight of her thrashing body and she let herself fall onto the bed as her pillowy breasts pressed against the soft mattress. However, her ass remained upright as her partner held it up, still angled such that he could comfortably continue driving himself into her welcoming vagina.

She came jubilantly with a scream, throwing her head back and wailing with no concern whatsoever that she might be overheard by the other inhabitants of the inn. He felt her insides get unbelievably tight around his oversized prick, as though to rip his manhood off. Her wet walls spasmed pleasurably around him, massaging his glans before she gushed. The pressure of her walls and the fluid building up in her core almost forced his cock out, but he stubbornly held it within her confines and kept thrusting. He hadn’t cum yet, and he was intent on keeping it up until he reached his own peak. The young woman’s juices drenched his pelvis, causing it to produce wet slaps every time he slammed back into her sensitive twat.

Lisanna felt her mind overload with sensations, her vision turning white as her lover drew her orgasm out with his continued thrusts. After a point, though, the pleasure became unbearable for her as he continuously stimulated her oversensitive pussy. She thrashed in his grip and bucked her ass in vain, trying to get his hard rod out of her.

“I, I can’t anymooree!!! Puh-uh-lease it’s too much, stoppp, I’m gonna go crazy,” she sobbed, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the exceed kept his punishing pace on her pussy. After an agonizing minute of overstimulation, Pantherlily finally found himself about to cum. He slowed his thrusts but struck harder against her insides, making her body jerk forward with every thrust. With a loud roar of satisfaction, he pushed himself into her as far as he could go, holding her hips in place as he spilled copious amounts of his seed into her hot, fertile vagina and womb. Pulling out and slamming back into her, he spurted twice more. Lisanna’s mouth was open in a silent scream as she felt the blistering heat of his semen in her core. Weakly, she realized that she quite liked the feeling of being creampied. Worry clouded her mind before she reminded herself that it wasn’t possible for a human to get impregnated by an exceed.

Panting, she let herself fall onto the mattress in exhaustion before Pantherlily began to turn her over onto her side, with the tip of his now-limp dick still inside her. She whimpered as his tip ground slightly against her unbearably sensitive vaginal walls, keeping her vulva open. Her body was drenched in sweat and her juices that had sprayed haphazardly during their coitus. Her round tits and taut belly glistened in the dim light as they rose and fell with her breaths. Her matted locks clung to her face, and her lips were parted slightly as she breathed heavily. Looking down, he noticed that her nether lips were extremely puffy and flushed, and looked incredibly enticing wrapped around his shaft like that.

Feeling aroused once more, his dick swelled up and hardened inside Lisanna’s snatch, much to her horror. Despite not having caught her breath yet, she tried to scramble away, closing her legs so he couldn’t get any ideas. Unfortunately for her, his strength far outmatched hers and she had overestimated the amount of control she had, laying helplessly under him. Gaining a second wind, the muscular exceed lifted Lisanna’s left leg and placed it on his shoulder, ensuring that her legs were spread far apart to give him enough access.

“No, don’t, not ye-huAHHHH,” she wailed as he plugged her back up fully, reaching different sensitive spots inside her thanks to the new angle. Gripping her soft thigh roughly, he began rocking his cock back and forth once again within her well-lubricated coochie. His spunk began to quickly coagulate inside her quim, forming a viscous, slimy layer along her walls that produced lewd squelching noises as percussion to his drilling. Getting comfortable between her open legs, he began to speed up, slowly but surely until he was sawing in and out of her sore pussy like a possessed man.

“Nnahhh…hah…hah! If you keep! Fucking me! Like that! My hole is gonna! Be ruineddd!!!” she cried out, worrying that he might actually permanently stretch her out with his single-minded focus on her vagina. However, despite his best efforts and her concerns, she was still incredibly tight around his rod, her lower lips clinging tightly to it and getting extended every time he withdrew from her warmth.

Her cries only spurred him on further as he now bucked his hips much harder, slamming against a particularly tender spot inside her that he hadn’t been able to reach earlier. Hugging one leg and straddling the other, he continued to dick her down intensely, trying to hear more of her sweet moans. Reaching over with a hand, he roughly grasped one of her breasts to get a better hold without slowing down in the slightest. Lying in a slightly uncomfortable position, Lisanna had no choice but to take her pounding as he drove himself into her with bruising force, slightly hurting her hips due to the uncomfortable position they were in.

She tried to wriggle out of his grip and adjust herself so she would hopefully at least be able to walk after this was over. Catching on to what she was trying to do, Pantherlily decided to mercifully stop and adjust himself as well. Pulling out of her sore quim, he turned her onto her back and folded her legs such that her calves were almost on either side of her head. He didn’t want to bend her too much though, for fear that it might make it uncomfortable for her and then he’d have to stop halfway through once more.

Holding on to her ankles, he fixed her with a smoldering, lustful gaze that told her not to expect any mercy beyond that point. Moving his hips, he positioned his cock that was dripping from a thorough coating of her juices, before shoving it into her in a single thrust, settling into her familiar warmth much more easily than when he had first entered her virgin hole. This time, however, the new position allowed him to reach much deeper than he ever had inside her.

His tip knocked against her cervix, the crown settling comfortably against her ring of muscles. Lisanna threw her head back and wailed, having never felt an intrusion of that size, that deep in her before. Paying her no attention, he tried to slowly withdraw from her but slammed back in almost immediately, feeling her insides suck him in deeper.

She cried out pitifully as the hulking exceed fucked her into the bed, her body moving along with the motions like a ragdoll. With every thrust, his pelvis slapped against the underside of her thighs and his thighs smacked against her lobster-red ass. He could tell that she was already sore and sensitive, but couldn’t stop spearing himself into her inviting, snug cunt. The silver-haired maiden was helplessly trapped between her partner and the bed, unable to do anything but get fucked thoroughly out of her mind, even though it was just her first time with a man.

Pantherlily kept mating with her, mercilessly ramming her abused hole at the same pace, even as she screamed her throat hoarse. Without warning, her walls spasmed around him as she came, eyes rolling into the back of her head with a soundless scream. Translucent juices spurted out from where they were joined, forced out around his cock by her tightened and pulsing canal. Still he continued to ravage her, his animal instincts having completely taken over.

Soon, he felt his own orgasm approach as her walls tightly clamped down around his girth, milking it. Jetting into her, he pushed deep so as to fit his cockhead against her cervical ring once more, holding in place as he emptied his largest load yet into her with a roar. Spraying multiple times, he spilled as much of his load as possible right into her womb, some of it escaping and filling up her already cum-coated twat. The take-over mage still twitched, rolling her hips instinctively as she felt her senses overload.

He held himself within her, following his instincts to try and breed her thoroughly. Completely satisfied, Pantherlily rolled over to the side, panting and catching his breath as his softened dick slid out of her slippery hole. Immediately, the floodgates opened and she began to profusely leak a mixture of semen and her juices from her abused pussy. The off-white fluids contrasted deeply against her red, swollen vulva that she really hoped would eventually return to normal. Her once-tight opening now lazily gaped a little, exposing her insides that appeared white from all the spunk poured into her.

Hit with a sudden wave of shame, she rolled off the bed and stubbornly pushed onto her hands and knees, still panting and gasping for breath.

“I-I’ve got to go, my guild – they’ll be worried.” Pantherlily merely stared, apathetic. He was satisfied, and that was all he could think of at the time. It was as though the haze of mating season had finally lifted from his mind, and he was relieved to be rid of his overpowering instincts, if only for a limited time. He briefly thought to himself that it was better for her to leave before his instincts returned, and he felt the urge to ravage her again. She wasn’t actually an animal or exceed after all, and didn’t have mating season urges or hormones to help her cope with his animalistic coupling.

Lisanna hurriedly pulled on her bra and looked around frantically for her panties before realizing that the little voyeur from earlier had taken it as a ‘souvenir’. Dressing herself, she all but ran out of the room, almost falling over herself multiple times as her legs turned to jelly, giving out on her. Reaching the bar, the Strauss shamefully limped past the innkeeper who was unabashedly staring at her, no doubt having heard her cries of pleasure from earlier. Just before she pushed through the main doors and disappeared, the innkeeper glimpsed a trail of white running down her legs, and nearly had a nosebleed at the sight. Sure, she and that commander from earlier were nuisances that were way too loud, but one paid well and the other rewarded him with a sight for sore eyes. Maybe he’d get more than an eyeful next time, he idly hoped.


End file.
